Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal enabling a user to more conveniently use the terminal and a method of controlling therefor.
Discussion of the Related Art
A mobile terminal is a device which may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are also configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of contents, such as videos and television programs.
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals according to a presence or non-presence of mobility. And, the mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to availability for hand-carry.
There are ongoing efforts to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the mobile terminal.
In particular, according to a recent research and study on a method of efficiently controlling a terminal, the research and the study are mainly concerning on a method of making a control input of a user to be more intuitive. A representative means of the intuitive control input may include a stylus pen. The stylus pen is a touch input means touching a touch screen of the terminal. As a size of the touch screen installed in the terminal getting bigger, the utility of the stylus pen is increasing. In order to meet the increasing utility of the stylus pen, a study on methods of extensively controlling the use of the stylus pen is required.